Zniknij
by Blackisz
Summary: "Siódmego nie udało mu się zobaczyć, bo cały świat przysłoniły mu ramiona, które zakleszczyły go w silnym, miłosnym uścisku" / tak wiem, znowu odpierdalam pairingowe kosmosy / mam nadzieję, że ten pairing znajdzie trochę miejsca w waszych shiperskich serduszkach


„ **Zniknij"**

* * *

 **Dla Sato~**

 **Jednopartówka napisana w ramach nagrody za zajęcie I miejsca w giveawayu, który zrobiłam na fanpejdżu - link na moim profilu. Jeszcze raz gratuluję wygranej, mam nadzieję że ficzek ci się spodoba ; v ; Wiem, że długo to trwało, ale miałam naprawdę dużą zagwozdkę jak to ugryźć, żeby zachować ich charaktery, a przy okazji nie wyszło jakieś mdłe romansidło X""D O dziwo jak już przysiadłam i zaczęłam pisać ciurkiem to poszło gładko. Najgorsze w tym shipie jest to, że oni nie mają praktycznie żadnych ładnych fanartów XDDD Nawet nie wiecie jaki to ból życia dla fanfickera, przetrząsnęłam cały internet, a i tak udało mi się znaleźć tylko dwa na które w miarę dało się patrzeć. Feh :C Ale wracając do głównego tematu to naprawdę nie spodziewałam się że aż tak zżyję się z MayuTaka i tak przyjemnie uda mi się przez to przejść :D Oby po tym ficzku udało im się znaleźć miejsce w waszych shiperskich serduszkach 8^)**

* * *

 _Pierwszym co zobaczył była jego kamienna twarz._

* * *

Znudzonym wzrokiem obserwował jak te skończone cudaki - na czele z Shin – chanem, a jakże – rozgrywają kolejny, pasjonujący mecz koszykówki. Niby powinno to być niesamowite widowisko, jednak Takao oglądał to już dwudziesty raz z rzędu, więc nic dziwnego że zaczynało go to powoli nużyć. Prawda, kochał tę grę całym sercem, wszak poświęcił dla niej praktycznie wszystko, ale teraz sytuacja zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nawet przerażające talenty Pokolenia Cudów nie były w stanie wymusić chociaż nikłego uśmiechu na wąskich ustach. Szczególnie, gdy ta cholerna dłoń bez jakiejkolwiek krępacji macała plecy, które powinny należeć tylko do niego.

Zmrużył oczy, mając ogromną ochotę splunąć mu prosto w tą nadętą gębę. Dlaczego Midorima na to pozwalał? Zanim jemu w ogóle udało się go dotknąć to musiał robić podchody przez bite cztery miesiące. A ta czerwona gnida robiła to bez żadnej trudności. Tak jakby jego zachowanie podczas turnieju zimowego nigdy nie miało miejsca. Jakby wcale nie odtrącił dłoni chłopaka, gdy ten chciał podziękować za dobry mecz. Jakby, do jasnej cholery, wcale nie potraktował go jak najgorsze gówno.

Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego nagle mężczyźni stali się sobie tak bliscy. Przecież to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Jakim cudem jedna porażka sprawiła, że imperator spuścił z tonu, ba! Przeprosił i od tamtej pory starał się ponownie połączyć razem drużynę gimnazjalną Teikou. Na samym początku Kazunari nawet się tym trochę podekscytował, no bo, halo halo, mógł być świadkiem odrodzenia się zespołu marzeń. Jakżeby w ogóle śmiał przegapić taką okazję? Dlatego, gdy Shintarou poprosił go o podwózkę na miejsce spotkania, nawet nie pisnął jednego słówka, tylko z zaciętą minę pedałował grubo ponad godzinę na pełnej parze, aby przypadkiem się nie spóźnili.

Prawie zszedł śmiertelnie, spocił się jak świnia i spalił na buraka, ale widząc ich grę, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że warto było. Nie miał nawet za złe, że Midorima kazał mu wieźć razem ze sobą wielką replikę figurki buddyjskiego mnicha – jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś. Dla takiego przedstawienia mógł się przemęczyć.

Problem zaczął się dopiero wtedy, gdy te ich spotkania zaczynały go powoli nudzić, a wręcz irytować. Skoro nigdy nie pozwolili mu chociażby dotknąć piłki, nie wspominając nawet o wspólnej grze, to po co tak naprawdę miał tutaj sterczeć? Nie chciał być świadkiem jak Akashi coraz bardziej zbliża się do Shintarou. Nieme zezwolenie też było wręcz przytłaczające. Każdy najmniejszy dotyk, każde ukradkowe spojrzenie, każdy głębszy wdech. Widział to wszystko, widział jak na wyciągniętej dłoni i okropnie mu się to nie podobało. Serce wykonywało szaleńcze tango w jego klatce piersiowej, a gardło ściskało tak mocno, że nie był w stanie przełknąć śliny. I po co matka natura pokarała go jastrzębim wzrokiem – w tym momencie zdecydowanie wolałby być ślepcem.

To bolało bardziej niż przypuszczał. Zależało mu na nim bardziej niż sam chciałby się do tego przyznać. A co za tym idzie, nie mógł się wtrącić. Po prostu nie mógł, widząc jak bardzo ten cholerny glon jest szczęśliwy. W jego towarzystwie nigdy nie robił takich min, nigdy nie mówił tak żywiołowo, nigdy tak bardzo się nie odkrył, chowając zwyczajową powściągliwość do kieszeni.

Przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny był zdecydowanie dzisiejszy dzień. Takao patrzył się w niedowierzaniu jak Midorima wybucha gromkim śmiechem, przyciągając Seijuurou bliżej siebie. Oboje zamknęli się w niby czysto męskim uścisku, klepiąc się po plecach, jednak chłopak wiedział, że właśnie nastąpiło przełamanie. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo zwlekał, trzymając własne uczucia na wodzy i teraz było już za późno. Ten jeden uśmiech uświadomił go, że właśnie stracił go na dobre.

\- Ahhh, człowieku, ale przejebka – mruknął sam do siebie, przeczesując palcami mokre od potu włosy.

Oczy zaczęły szczypać go niemiłosiernie i chciało mu się wyć z bezsilności, jednak prawie natychmiast stłamsił wszystko w sobie. Zdecydowanie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości, która najpewniej skończyłaby się na parudniowym emowaniu w kącie, szczególnie że byli tutaj też ich inni znajomi. Wieść o tym, że Pokolenie Cudów się pogodziło i teraz nawet gra razem, dość szybko się rozniosła, przez co kolejne mecze stały się o wiele bardziej tłoczne. Widownia rosła z dnia na dzień – nie, żeby to było jakieś zaskoczenie. Wszak każdy kogo znał miał świra na punkcie koszykówki, a taka gratka nie zdarzała się zbyt często.

\- Piłka życiem – parsknął pod nosem, nerwowo trąc oczy palcami.

Powiódł lekko rozmytym wzrokiem po otoczeniu, mając nadzieję że nikt niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył. Na szczęście nie musiał się martwić, wszyscy byli bardziej zajęci oglądaniem meczu i nie zwracali w ogóle uwagi na otoczenie. Chwilę dłużej zatrzymał się spojrzeniem na Mayuzumim, który stał po przeciwnej stronie i miał minę, jakby chciał się zaraz zrzygać, po czym zerknął w kierunku nadal obściskującej się dwójki mężczyzn, wmawiając sobie usilnie, że to wcale nie boli aż tak tragicznie. Tsa. W ogóle.

Pociągnął nosem i oparł się nonszalancko biodrem o metalową siatkę oddzielającą boisko od placu zabaw. Trzeba trzymać fason, nawet jak cały świat wali się na głowę, a co.

* * *

 _Drugim co zobaczył były jego szare włosy, mieniące się w słońcu żywym srebrem._

* * *

Maszyna od napojów ochujała go o całe dwadzieścia jenów. Rozbój w biały dzień. Halo, halo, policja? Proszę przyjechać na jakieś skończone wypizdowie, toż to się nie godzi. Zdegustowany otworzył puszkę ze zmrożoną, zieloną herbatą i siorbnął na tyle głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę siedzącego obok Mayuzumiego. Chłopak podniósł na niego szaroniebieski oczy, które jak zwykle nie wyrażały zupełnie niczego. Puste, zimne i zdecydowanie zbyt piękne, aby mogły być prawdziwe.

\- Kto cię uczył kultury? Żule spod monopolowego?

\- Nosisz kolorowe soczewki?

\- Co? Nie, dlaczego miałbym robić tak upierdliwą rzecz?

\- Uła, może i wyglądasz jak wyrośnięty Kuroko, ale charaktery to macie zupełnie różne.

Siorbnął jeszcze raz i nawet nie pytając o zgodę, usiadł obok niego na ławce. Dzisiaj była wyjątkowo ładna pogoda. Ani nie za ciepło, ani nie za chłodno, wiaterek przyjemnie smagał po twarzy no i najważniejsze, nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. Ostatnio non stop lało w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, przez co praktycznie codziennie zaliczał nadprogramowy prysznic.

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie sprowokować? – Chihiro zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem.

\- Nudzi mi się.

\- A co mnie to obchodzi!? I mógłbyś przestać zmieniać temat?

\- Jesteś sztywny jak tygodniowe skarpetki, zupełnie jak Shin – chan – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niego, bębniąc w puszkę palcami.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do tego protista.

\- Ahahaha, protist, dobreee! Zalazł ci czymś za skórę, że aż tak go nie lubisz?

\- Ja nie lubię wszystkich ludzi.

\- O… co ty nie powiesz? – Kazunari uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem – Nawet Akashiego?

\- Jego to już w szczególności.

\- Czyżby? Jakoś nie mogę ci uwierzyć.

\- Zniknij.

\- Jaki niemiły.

\- Denerwujesz mnie. Możesz już sobie stąd iść?

\- Chcesz łyka?

\- … jakby chciało mi się pić, to bym sobie sam coś kupił.

\- Noż, cholera i nici z pośredniego pocałunku.

Takao puścił mu oczko i zarechotał widząc jak jego zwyczajowo opanowana twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie niedowierzania. Czym prędzej zerwał się na równe nogi, odchodząc na bezpieczną odległość. Mayuzumi był nieprzewidywalny i nie przebierał w środkach więc zdecydowanie nie chciał być w polu rażenia, gdyby ten niewinny żarcik naprawdę zdołałby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Chociaż naprawdę nie miały nic przeciwko, gdyby odebrał to na poważnie.

* * *

 _Trzecim co zobaczył były jego martwe oczy._

* * *

Nachylił się mu nad ramieniem, starając zobaczyć co tak zawzięcie czyta. Niestety Chihiro najwyraźniej miał wyjątkowo wyczulone zmysły, bo jego skradanie skończyło się fiaskiem i bolącym czołem. Chyba jednak zostanie ninją nie było mu pisane. Całe dzieciństwo legło w gruzach, oh nie. Życie, życie jest nowelą.

\- Pstryczek? Serio? Ile ja mam niby lat? – parsknął, rozmasowując szczypiące miejsce.

\- Jesteś ode mnie młodszy o dwa lata, gówniarzu.

\- Też fakt.

\- Po coś tutaj przylazł?

\- Wydawałeś się być samotny.

\- Mam ci strzelić?

\- Podziękuję.

Takao ostrożnie usiadł obok niego, na wszelki wypadek trzymając gardę, aby znowu nie oberwać. Na szczęście chłopak ponownie zagłębił się w lekturę kompletnie olewając otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Z tym skupionym wyrazem twarzy, zmarszczonymi brwiami i zmrużonymi oczami naprawdę wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak siwiejący Midorima. Tylko okularów mu brakowało i mógłby spokojnie się za niego podszywać.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałeś.

\- Oh? A więc nawet ty myślisz?

\- Czadersko, nie? No więc, farbujesz się czy coś? Twoje włosy mają dziwną barwę.

\- A czy przypadkiem nie chodzisz do szkoły razem z tym glonem? Zielony kolor kudłów to dopiero dziwactwo.

\- To co? Już siwiejesz?

\- Mam ci znowu sprzedać pstryczka?

\- Niekoniecznie.

Kazunari wbił wzrok w srebrne kosmyki, rozmyślając jak bardzo miękkie muszą być. Wiatr bez problemu unosił je do góry, a to znowu przyklapywał blisko głowy, więc na pewno musiały być milusie i puszyste. Uniósł nawet jedną rękę do góry, chcąc ich dotknąć, ale jakoś udało mu się powstrzymać w połowie drogi. Czy to przypadkiem nie szło w zupełnie idiotycznym kierunku? Już raz zakochał się bez wzajemności – zdecydowanie nie chciał powtarzać tego błędu w najbliższej przyszłości.

Chociaż im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej topniała jego silna wola. Ten facet był łudząco podobny do Midorimy. Nie chodziło o sam wygląd, jego gesty, mimika, nawet niektóre wyrażenia były identyczne. To nie zdecydowanie nie fair. Czy życie wystawia go na próbę? Bo jeśli tak to aktualnie był na doskonałej drodze, aby ją spieprzyć.

\- Hej...

\- Nie.

\- No ej, nawet jeszcze nie usłyszałeś co mam do powiedzenia!

\- Znając ciebie to kompletna głupota, ale dobra, niech stracę.

Niechętnie odwrócił w jego stronę głowę, przeszywając tymi cholernymi martwymi oczami. Takao miał wrażenie, jakby wciągały go do środka, aby czym prędzej sięgnął dna. Sprawiały, że po plecach przechodziły mu nieprzyjemne dreszcze, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił się im oprzeć. Przyciągały go, wręcz hipnotyzowały. Dawały złudne uczucie, które ma człowiek spoglądający w nocy w lustro – niebezpieczne, a zarazem jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

Ahahaha. Wpadł. Naprawdę wpadł. Po same uszy. To przestawało być śmieszne.

Zaschło mu w gardle, a pod powiekami zatańczyły czarne plamy. Czuł się jak w gorączce, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Ostatnio doświadczył tego podczas próbnej rozmowy o dorywczą pracę w wakacje. Za dużo stresu, o wiele za dużo stresu. Z tego wszystkiego jeszcze mu serce wysiądzie.

Chłopak chrząknął, aby pozbyć się chrypki i spytał:

\- Co czytasz?

\- Nowelę.

\- Oh? To takie z obrazkami?

\- Tak.

\- Czyli wolisz dziewczyny 2D?

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- Hmmm…

Kazunari przekrzywił głowę w bok i wyszczerzył szeroko, próbując przyjąć dobrą minę do złej gry, a tym samym ukryć skrajne uczucia, które wręcz rozszarpywały go od środka. Mayuzumi momentalnie się spiął, nagle całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie książką. Gdy ten cholerny szczyl był obok niego, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chociażby chwilową nieuwagę. Nie potrafił się go pozbyć, a jego słowa najczęściej trafiały w samo sedno, przez co z ledwością udawało mu się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się, aby ktoś paroma zdaniami czy gestami potrafił wywołać w nim tak żywiołowe reakcje. Bał się co może stać się dalej.

\- Zniknij stąd. I przestań się gapić – warknął w końcu, gdy sam przyłapał się, że jego wzrok zaczyna zjeżdżać na wąskie usta wykrzywione w chytrym uśmieszku.

\- A co z mężczyznami?

\- A co ma być?

\- Też wolisz mężczyzn 2D?

\- … a kto powiedział, że preferuję też mężczyzn?

\- Ja.

\- Masz naprawdę paskudny charakter, jak ludzie z tobą wytrzymują?

\- Odezwał się, ahahaha! Jak chcesz to potrafisz być bardzo zabawny, Mayu – chan.

\- Mayu - chan? Pojebało cię czy może jednak popierdoliło?

\- Stawiam, że oba na raz. Nie bocz się, Mayu – chan.

\- Przestań!

\- Przestań, zniknij, idź sobie. Ah, ah, moje biedne serduszko krwawi!

\- Nie próbuj mnie wziąć na litość.

\- Cholercia, wydało się.

Chłopak wytknął zaczepnie język i przeciągnął się na ławce. Aby tylko przerwać kontakt wzrokowy, spojrzał prosto w niebo, mrużąc oczy. To się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie, jak bardzo ich rozmowy były zwariowane. Tym bardziej, że wcale nie przeszkadzał mu taki stan rzeczy, a wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet mu się to podobało - odbieganie od normy zawsze sprawiało mu radość. Chihiro jeszcze chwilę walczył sam ze sobą czy zostawić to tak jak jest, czy może jednak lepiej sprzedać mu kolejnego pstryczka, ale koniec końców westchnął jedynie ciężko, powracając ponownie do lektury. Musiał na czymś skupić rozbiegane myśli, które biegły w kierunku, który zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał.

* * *

 _Czwartym co zobaczył była smukła, prosta sylwetka._

* * *

Tym razem mecz zakończył się inaczej niż zawsze, bo w okolicznej knajpce serwującej okonomiyaki. Akashi jako rozpieszczony paniczyk stwierdził, że nie ma co robić z nadmiarem pieniędzy więc postawi każdemu jedzenie. Nie żeby ktoś narzekał, darmowe żarcie zawsze w cenie. Problemem okazał się jedynie fakt, że budyneczek był dość mały, więc z ledwością się wszyscy pomieścili. Ale za to pomieszczenie pomalowane było na ciepły, pomarańczowy kolor, przez co sprawiało wrażenie bardzo przytulnego więc nikt zbytnio nie narzekał, pomimo panującego ścisku.

Kazunari od razu wykorzystał sytuację i sprytnie zaciągnął Mayuzumiego do stolika dla dwóch osób mieszczącego się w samym rogu. Teraz nie dość, że mogli być sami i mieli zapewnioną względną prywatność to jeszcze mogli wszystkich obserwować. Lepszej miejscówki nie mógł sobie wymarzyć.

\- Naprawdę zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy.

Chihiro zazgrzytał zębami, mając ochotę walnąć go czymś ciężkim. Nie dość, że znowu musiał przyjść na ten, pożal się boże, mecz to jeszcze ta cholerna pchła uczepiła się go wyjątkowo mocno – a dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru. Najchętniej to zostałby w domu, zbijając bąki i obżerając się słodyczami. Idealny plan na całe życie.

\- Dzięki za komplement – Takao wyszczerzył się idiotycznie.

\- Za jakie grzechy ja to muszę znosić? Wolałbym już towarzystwo Akashiego.

\- Cóż, chyba musisz się pogodzić z faktem, że on już na ciebie raczej nigdy nie spojrzy – wskazał wymownie kciukiem za siebie – Jest zajęty Shin – chanem.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem zazdrosny? – chłopak prychnął rozeźlony rozlewając na rozgrzaną blachę, mieszankę przyniesioną przez kelnerkę – Chyba cię coś boli.

\- Mnie już przestało dawno, ale ciebie najwyraźniej nadal męczy.

\- Niedorzeczność, nienawidzę ludzi więc…

\- Nie umiesz kłamać – Kazunari upił łyk wody, wodząc wzrokiem po suficie – Jakoś pamiętam, że przychodziłeś na mecze cudaków praktycznie od samego początku.

\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy.

\- I wodziłeś wzrokiem za Akashim.

\- Przestań.

\- I ciągłe odchodzenie na ubocze od momentu, kiedy zobaczyłeś jak się przytulają – skrzywił się z niesmakiem – Przypadek? Nie sądzę.

Mayuzumi patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc jak ma się wybronić z tej patowej sytuacji. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek mógłby odgadnąć uczucie, którym darzył Seijuurou. Przecież krył się z tym doskonale, ba! Nawet sam obiekt jego westchnień się nie połapał, a przecież mówimy o czerwonej gnidzie. To prawda, że on sam nie chciał, aby te idiotyczne emocje przerodziły się w coś trwalszego, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że bolało. Sam widok jak obściskuje się z innym mężczyzną sprawił, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. W tamtym momencie prawie zszedł na miejscu, gdy serce niemal wyrwało mu się z piersi, a w gardle poczuł kwaskowaty posmak. Nie był gotowy na taki cios w policzek od losu i rzeczywiście, od tamtego momentu może i przychodził na mecze, ale potem niemal natychmiast kierował się w kierunku ulubionej ławeczki, aby móc poczytać w spokoju. Książki jako jedyne potrafiły odciągnąć jego uwagę i chociaż na chwilę uśpić świadomość. Wiedział, że tym sposobem jedynie ucieka od problemu, a powinien go zwalczyć, jednak nadal nie był na tyle silny. Niespełniona sympatia wręcz go znokautowało.

Chłopak niby od niechcenia podrapał się po karku, czując pod opuszkami palców zimny pot, pomimo tego że w pomieszczeniu było gorąco jak w piekle. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, starając się wymyślić na szybko jakąś wymówkę. Dobrze wiedział, że kłamstwo nie zadziała, ale nie mógł się przemóc i przyznać sam przed sobą, że dedukcja czarnej pchły jest prawdziwa. Nie był gotowy zmierzyć się z prawdą. Czuł, że gdy to zrobi, coś w nim bezpowrotnie umrze i wszystko szlag jasny trafi. Nie lubił zmian, napawały go irracjonalnym przerażeniem, dlatego wizja obrócenia jego dotychczasowego życia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w ogóle mu się nie podobała.

\- Twoje milczenie jest dla mnie potwierdzeniem - Takao oparł brodę na dłoni.

\- Rób co chcesz.

\- Wiem co teraz powiesz – uśmiechnął się lekko - Zniknij.

\- Skoro wiesz to może byłbyś na tyle łaskawy i naprawdę zniknął?

\- Nie mogę, za bardzo mi na tobie zależy, Mayu – chan.

\- … co?

\- Ojoj, powiedziałem to na głos.

\- Nie, naprawdę, co?

\- Jedzenie ci się przypala.

\- … kurwa.

* * *

 _Piątym co zobaczył był nikły uśmiech posłany w jego stronę._

* * *

\- Hej, hej, heeej, jak tam?

\- … nie po to dałem ci mój numer telefonu, żebyś do mnie wydzwaniał.

\- Mam powód!

\- Niby jaki?

\- Dlaczego nie było cię od tygodnia na meczach? Smutno mi bez ciebie.

\- Ugh, jestem chory.

\- Już ci przecież mówiłem, że nie umiesz kłamać, Mayu – chan.

\- Zniknij.

\- Jak mam zniknąć skoro gadamy przez komórkę? Ahahaha, jesteś czasami naprawdę durny!

\- Rozłączę się.

\- Nie unikaj mnie.

\- Nie unikam cię, ja po prostu…

\- Proszę.

\- … to do ciebie niepodobne.

\- Miłość zmienia.

\- Nie mów tego tak lekko.

\- Spoko przez telefon mogę, chociaż nie widzisz jakiego w tym momencie spaliłem buraka, lol.

\- To mnie jakoś nie pociesza.

\- Kiedy cię znowu zobaczę?

\- Daj mi czas, niedługo i tak Akashi mnie wyciągnie z domu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie tak erotycznie, bo będę płaczuniać.

\- … rozłączam się.

\- Dobra, dobra, już przestaję! Ej… no ejjj, serio się rozłączyłeś!? Ugh, jesteś okropny, naprawdę się rozbeczę!

* * *

 _Szóstym co zobaczył była wyciągnięta w jego kierunku dłoń._

* * *

\- Co czytasz?

\- Zgaduj.

\- Gejowskie porno?

\- Nie.

\- Szkoda.

Mayuzumi uniósł do góry głowę, żeby zobaczyć zwisającego nad nim Takao. Zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu i uniósł rękę, żeby sprzedać mu kolejnego pstryczka w czoło. Chłopak jednak to przewidział, bo w następnej chwili zrobił widowiskowego pirueta i zniknął mu z pola widzenia, aby magicznie pojawić się tuż obok niego. Ławka zaskrzypiała z protestem, gdy rozwalił się na niej niczym pan i władca kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

\- Czy ty sobie nie pozwalasz na zbyt dużo? I jak mnie oblejesz to naprawdę coś ci zrobię.

\- Czy ja wiem, to taka kara, że nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś – Kazunari wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął spory łyk z puszki.

\- Na co?

\- Na romantyczne wyznania.

\- Ugh.

\- Dzięki.

\- To nie tak.

\- Naprawdę będę płaczuniał, bez lipy.

\- Nie próbuj…

\- Wziąć cię na litość? Daj spokój, wiem że nigdy w życiu by mi się to nie udało – Takao prychnął pod nosem coś obraźliwego – Nie spłycaj moich uczuć.

Serce Chihiro momentalnie szybciej zabiło. Wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc w niedowierzaniu przyglądając się profilowi chłopaka. Musiał to przyznać, Kazunari pociągał go o wiele bardziej od Akashiego. Miał w sobie pewną delikatność i ulotność, która sprawiała że nie potrafił przejść obok niego obojętnie. Miękkie rysy w połączeniu z ostro zarysowanym podbródkiem, długą szyją i wystającymi obojczykami już dawno zaczęły śnić mu się po nocach. Ale czy na pewno był gotowy zrobić kolejny krok na przód? Czy to niepewne uczucie będzie w stanie przetrwać, pomimo chybotliwej podstawy? Z całego serca chciał w to wierzyć. Polubił go. Psiakrew, polubił go tak mocno, że aż sam nie mógł uwierzyć we własną głupotę. A ten kretyn nie był lepszy – pomimo ciągłego odpychania nie odstępował go chociażby na krok, szczerząc przy tym idiotycznie i zbywając wszystkie przykre słowa szczerym, niewymuszonym śmiechem.

Co za… argh. Z wrażenia zabrakło mu słów, aby określić jak bardzo to wszystko było popieprzone.

Bił się jeszcze chwilę z myślami, mając ogromna ochotę przeczesać czarne jak węgiel włosy i pocałować te zdecydowanie zbyt gadatliwe usta, jednak koniec końców dał sobie z tym spokój. Zamiast tego sięgnął po trzymaną przez niego puszkę i w milczeniu upił potężny łyk. Takao uniósł jedną brew do góry po czym mruknął:

\- Jak chciało ci się pić to przecież mogłem ci kupić. Wystarczyło powiedzieć.

Mayuzumi prychnął z rozbawieniem – a to niby on był niedomyślny. Widząc pytające spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, poczuł że coś w nim ostatecznie pęka. Niech się dzieje co chce, najwyżej potem będzie przeklinał się za własną głupotę. Niespiesznie przesunął palcami po jego lekko rozwartych wargach i nachylił się, aby móc szepnąć mu do ucha:

\- Pośredni pocałunek. Nasz pierwszy.

Widok czerwonej jak burak twarzy Kazunariego zdecydowanie był tego warty.

* * *

 _Siódmego nie udało mu się zobaczyć, bo cały świat przysłoniły mu ramiona, które zakleszczyły go w silnym, miłosnym uścisku._


End file.
